Easy Amnesia
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Hilbert gets amnesia after slipping on a banana peel, and his friends try to help him out. COMPLETED!
1. At the Park

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon, Hilbert, or most of the characters. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own a few of the characters in the story, such as Frank, who will be featured in an upcoming story. I have also created names for some of the nameless characters, such as Hilbert's mother (who appears later)._

_This story is rated K+ for use of the word "crap"._

_I was watching the episode of Hey Arnold where Helga gets hit on the head with a baseball and loses her memory. Also, I thought it would be funny if someone in Pokemon got amnesia, so I wrote this._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 1 is finished. You can review this now. Please do!_

* * *

><p><strong>THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS<strong>

**EASY AMNESIA**

**CHAPTER 1: AT THE PARK**

As usual, it was a bright sunny afternoon in Accumula Town. The sun was oh so shining, and the bird Pokemon were oh so singing. But alas, this is due to the author's sarcasm and lack of creativity with introductions.

Many people were out in the streets walking around. People were also climbing the hills to get a good view of the scenic area.

Hilbert and Bianca were at the park located to the west of the town. Hilbert was wearing a black T-shirt and black pants, while Bianca had a pink shirt and white capris on. They were sitting down, admiring the clouds and trying to see shapes in them.

"It's nice seeing the clouds," said Bianca.

"I know," said Hilbert.

Bianca looked up at one large cloud. "Do you know what that cloud looks like?" she asked.

"What does it look like?" asked Hilbert, looking at the cloud.

"Looks like a Wailord," said Bianca.

Hilbert looked at the cloud. It kind of looked whale-shaped.

"You're right!" he said. Next, he looked at another cloud.

"That one looks like a bunch of bananas," said Hilbert.

"I see," said Bianca. She looked at a particularly funny-looking cloud. It was the shape of a head, but it had two pointy things coming out of it. Bianca was thinking to herself - this cloud looked like someone she knew. But who did it look like?

"Hmm..." said Bianca. "I think I know who that might be..."

"Me too," said Hilbert. "I'm thinking with that winged hairstyle, the cloud looks like Grimsley's head." Hilbert and Bianca started laughing.

Hilbert and Bianca weren't the only Pokemon Trainers at the park today. Cilan and Cress, two of the Striaton Gym Leaders were at the park as well. Both of them were dressed casually. Cilan was reading a magazine under the tree. Cress was talking with his friend Frank, a guy from Striaton City. Frank was a quiet young man with a soft head of blond hair and shining blue eyes. He was wearing a blue-and-white striped T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Also, Iris was at the park. Iris was visiting Striaton City for a while. Right now, she was resting on a park bench.

Cilan looked up from his magazine and noticed Hilbert and Bianca looking at the sky.

"Hilbert! Bianca!" he called out. "Come over here if you want!"

Hilbert and Bianca looked up and saw Cilan. They then got up and walked over to him.

"Hello, Cilan!" said Hilbert.

"What brings you here?" asked Bianca.

"Hi, guys," said Cilan. "I was glad to have had time today to come here. It's gotten so busy at the gym, and it's like my brothers and I never got time off to do what we wanted. All this crap kept coming up."

"That's wonderful," said Hilbert. "It seems like we've all had a lot of work. I don't see Chili, though."

"Chili?" said Cilan. "He didn't have off completely. He had to help Lenora with something at the Nacrene Museum."

"I see that your friend is here," said Bianca. "The blond guy that's talking with Cress. What is his name again?"

"That's Frank," said Cilan. "You remember him? His father helps me and my brothers at the restaurant, and sometimes he comes in to help too."

"I do," said Hilbert.

Cress and Frank noticed Hibert and Bianca and walked up to them. They greeted each other.

"Nice to see you again, Frank!" said Hilbert. "This is my friend Bianca."

"Hello," said Bianca.

"Hello, Bianca," said Frank.

"I noticed that you were talking together," said Hilbert.

"We were talking about something that was going on nearby," said Cress. "They are finally fixing the playground here. Remember three weeks ago when it got broken really badly? Now they're fixing everything. Although they did have to install a few new things to replace the old equipment that was beyond repair."

"Okay," said Hilbert. "But I think we can't fit on everything except maybe the swings."

"Yeah," said Frank. "I thought it was worth saying."

The group looked at Iris. She was almost sleeping on the bench. She was usually energetic, though - wonder what kept her tired?

"Iris!" Cress called out. "You awake?"

Iris woke up. "I'm fine," she said. She got up and approached the group. "I went on a long walk around the park this morning. That's why I'm tired."

"Hilbert and Bianca are here," said Cilan.

Iris looked at Hilbert and Bianca. "Nice to see you again," she said.

"Nice to see you," said Bianca.

"I'm getting a little bored," said Hilbert. "What do you want to do?"

"Me, Cress, and Frank haven't eaten much today," said Cilan. "Does anyone want to get some pretzels? They're half price today."

"Sounds good to me," said Bianca.

"I'd love some!" said Iris.

"Sure," said Hilbert.

Everyone went to the pretzel stand and ordered pretzels. Hilbert and Bianca shared a pretzel since they had already eaten a sizable lunch. Afterwards, everyone went to relax under one of the big trees.

"It sure was a good day," said Cilan.

"I agree," said Iris.

"There isn't anything that could stop this," said Bianca.

"I'm going to take a walk," said Hilbert. "Anyone care to join me?"

"I will," said Cilan.

"I'll go too," said Bianca.

"Okay," said Hilbert. The three went on a walk. But it wasn't completed. After only two hundred feet, the three found a trash can with a lot of garbage in front of it. The group was not amused.

"I wish people would pick up their garbage," said Cilan.

"I hate when people do that," said Bianca. "They expect us to pick it up."

Hilbert had bent down and was picking up the garbage. When he stood up, he accidentally stepped on a banana peel and fell on his side. Thankfully, his head did not hit the sidewalk, but instead it hit the grass. Cilan and Bianca were worried. The others rushed over to see what had happened.

Don't worry, Hilbert is still alive. But what's going on with his head?


	2. Thanks For Losing the Memories

_**A/N**__**:** This is where the real action starts!_

_Also, because this is based on the games instead of the anime, Cilan is not afraid of Purrloin here._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: THANKS FOR LOSING THE MEMORIES<strong>

Bianca, Cilan, Cress, Iris, and Frank were all looking at Hilbert, seeing when he would wake up. Cilan was on his knees right next to Hilbert, and he had moved Hilbert so that he was on his back. First, Bianca looked at the banana peel that Hilbert had slipped on. She picked the rotten banana peel up and threw it in the garbage.

"A banana peel," said Iris. "Just like in cartoons."

"See?" she said. "This is why I really wish people would actually _pick up_ their garbage instead of expecting other people to do it for them!"

"I agree," said Frank. "But right now we need to make sure Hilbert is okay. I think he's waking up now."

Cilan also saw that Hilbert's eyes were beginning to open. He was holding up two fingers with his left hand.

"Hilbert?" asked Cilan. "Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

But when Hilbert spoke, he talked like he was a total nincompoop.

"Who's Hilbert?" he asked. Everyone was shocked.

"You're Hilbert!" said Cilan, putting down his left hand.

"Hilbert is such a nice name," said Hilbert. "I wish it was mine."

Bianca looked at Hilbert and wondered if he still knew her name.

"Do you know _my_ name?" she asked him.

"Uhh...Wanda?" said Hilbert.

"He doesn't remember my name," said Bianca. "Or anything else."

"I think he might have amnesia," said Cress.

"Amnesia?" said Iris. "Nah!"

"Actually, it seems to be pretty definite that Hilbert has caught amnesia," said Cilan. "Specifically, retrograde amnesia, since he cannot remember anything that happened before he fell down. We'll just hope for the best; his amnesia will probably wear off after a while. Still, he will need help..."

"When do you think it will wear off?" asked Cress.

"I don't know," said Cilan. "Things like this usually don't go away immediately. He might need a few days to rest."

"Rest will help," said Frank. "I think he would feel better doing that."

"You're right," said Cilan. "I better take him home now."

"I'll go with you," said Bianca. "I live near Hilbert, so I can make sure he's safe."

Cilan reached out to Hilbert and helped him get up. Bianca brushed the dirt off Hilbert's pants.

"Ready to go?" said Cilan. Hilbert smiled.

"I guess that means yes," said Bianca. "Let's go."

Cilan and Bianca said goodbye to everyone else and left the park with Hilbert.

Cut to the three leaving the park and walking south to Nuvema Town. Cilan walked in front, with Hilbert standing right next to him. Bianca was behind them, making sure that Hilbert would stay with them and not stray too far. While this was happening, dark clouds began to accumulate in the sky.

"Uh-oh," said Bianca, looking up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain soon. We better get Hilbert home before it gets wet."

"We'll probably make it in time," said Cilan. "We're just outside of Accumula Town. I can see Nuvema Town in the distance."

Bianca looked straight ahead. "You're right," she said.

Cilan turned to Hilbert. "I know this must be pretty scary," he told him, "but I'm going to take you home and make sure you're okay."

"Home?" asked Hilbert. "What does that taste like?"

"You don't taste home," said Cilan. "You live in a home. And we're going to be there in a few minutes."

A couple of minutes later, Hilbert noticed a Purrloin that was walking on the path. The Purrloin walked in front of him and Cilan before jumping into the tall grass. Normally, Hilbert would have not been surprised at this sight. But since he had amnesia and didn't remember anything, he tremored in fear and whimpered.

"Hilbert!" said Cilan. "It's just a harmless Purrloin. The ones around here don't do much besides play. They're nothing to be afraid of."

"Yeah," said Bianca. "Look! Nuvema Town is less than a minute away. We're almost home."

By now, Hilbert was calm. "Thanks for walking me home, Mister!" he said to Cilan.

"Why thank you..." said Cilan.


	3. The Other Parents

**_A/N: _**_I do not own Ni Hao, Kai-lan. It belongs to Nick Jr._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3:<strong>** THE OTHER PARENTS**

At last, Cilan and Bianca had reached Hilbert's house. The house was a grey two-story house with a blue roof. There was a small brown plaque on the front of it. The plaque read _The Klump Residence_. When Cilan tried opening the door to the house, he noticed that it was locked.

"It's locked," said Cilan.

"Don't worry," said Bianca. "I have the key to Hilbert's house. I found it in his pocket when we left the park earlier." Bianca took Hilbert's key out of her pocket and opened the door. Cilan took Hilbert inside the house. Bianca removed the key from the keyhole, followed them, and closed the door behind her.

Cilan looked around to see if anyone was inside the house. There was nobody home.

"Looks like no one's home yet," said Cilan. "Hmm...your mom left you a note on this little table..." He took the note on the little table next to him. It was written on a sheet of looseleaf. Cilan read the note to Hilbert and Bianca.

_Dear Hilbert,_

_Dad and I had to go to my friend Terrie's birthday party. There's dinner in the refrigerator. It's one of your favorites - chicken penne pasta with melted cheese on top. There's also some leftover Italian bread and plenty of soda. All you need to do is put it in the oven and turn the heat on for half an hour. For dessert, there are oatmeal raisin cookies. We will probably be back late. See you later, honey!_

_Love, Mom_

"I'll put your in dinner in the oven for you," Cilan told Hilbert. "It will be ready in about half an hour."

"Yay!" said Hilbert. Cilan walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Don't worry about a thing, Hilbert," said Bianca. "We'll take care of you as if we're your other parents."

Bianca looked at Hilbert's pants. "Your pants have dirt stains on them," she said. "Let's go upstairs and there you can take them off."

Bianca took Hilbert upstairs and went to his room with him. Hilbert's bedroom, which was in the front of the house, had blue walls and green curtains. His bed had a purple blanket and a lavender pillow and sheets. He had a mahogany dresser and a bookcase with various books. On top of Hilbert's dresser were various knick knacks, a box with Poke Balls, and a few toys. Hilbert also had a mirror on the wall and a maroon rug with little orange flowers.

Hilbert tried taking his pants off, but couldn't do it.

"You've got a belt on," said Bianca. "Here - I'll help you take it off." Bianca unbuckled Hilbert's belt and took it off. Then, Hilbert pulled down his pants, revealing a pair of black boxers with pink stripes. He also took off his socks.

While Bianca collected Hilbert's dirty clothes and put them in his hamper, Hilbert looked out the window and saw that it was now raining.

"Bernice!" he yelled. "The sky is peeing!"

"It's Bianca," said Bianca, "and it's just rain."

Hilbert proceeded to walk out the door. Bianca tried to stop him.

"Hilbert!" said Bianca. "You can't just run out in your boxers. Or maybe you can...after all, you are in your house."

"Thank you, Bonnie," said Hilbert.

Bianca rolled her eyes.

After Hilbert had gone downstairs, Bianca went to the living room. Hilbert's living room was green. There was a black leather sofa and a floral reclining chair. Facing the sofa was a flat-screen TV. Attached to it was a Wii with GameCube controllers. She saw Hilbert sitting in front of the TV. He was just looking at the TV - it was turned off.

"What's that big square thingy?" Hilbert asked Bianca.

"It's a TV," said Bianca. "You watch it. But don't sit too close to it or else you'll hurt your eyes! Move back a little."

Hilbert scooted back a foot. He then saw the remote control and was about to put it in his mouth when Bianca took it from him.

"Don't eat the remote, Hilbert!" said Bianca. "I'll use the remote to turn on the TV."

Bianca kept flipping the channels to find something that Hilbert would watch. There seemed to be nothing but boring sitcoms and annoying reality shows on. Bianca eventually flipped to one show - a cartoon that had a little Chinese girl with a tiger friend. When Hilbert saw this show, he got all excited.

"Hilbert," laughed Bianca, "are you sure you want to watch Ni Hao, Kai-lan? It's for little kids."

Hilbert looked at Bianca and smiled. Next thing you know, Hilbert and Bianca were watching Ni Hao, Kai-lan together. Hilbert was counting to ten in Chinese along with Kai-lan and her friends.

"Yi...er...san...si...wu..." counted Hilbert.

"It may be a kiddie show," Bianca told herself, "but at least it's holding Hilbert's attention. Plus he's learning Chinese!"

Eventually, it was time for Hilbert to have dinner.

"Hilbert!" Cilan called out from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

Bianca led Hilbert to the kitchen, where Cilan was at the stove. He had Hilbert's dinner on the table, as well as two bologna sandwiches that he had made for Bianca and himself. Hilbert's dinner consisted of chicken penne pasta, two slices of Italian bread, and Diet Coke in a can.

Everyone proceeded to sit down at the table. Hilbert liked the smell of the chicken penne pasta. Cilan and Bianca were hoping that Hilbert could feed himself. But he could not - he was bending down to eat the food with his mouth only. Bianca and Cilan were grossed out a little.

"Don't eat like that," said Bianca

"That's not good table manners," said Cilan.

"Maybe it would be better if one of us fed you," said Bianca.

"I'll feed him," said Cilan. Cilan took Hilbert's fork and dug it into the pasta. He picked up a few pieces of pasta. Then he reached over to Hilbert. "Open wide," he said.

Hilbert opened his mouth and ate the pasta. Cilan tried again with a bit of chicken, which Hilbert also ate.

"Do you like it?" Cilan asked Hilbert.

"Yes," said Hilbert.

"Good," said Bianca. "There's cookies for dessert."

"It's very nice of you to take care of me, Sidney," said Hilbert.

Cilan rolled his eyes a little bit.

After Hilbert finished his dinner, he ate a few oatmeal raisin cookies with Cilan and Bianca. Once they had finished the cookies, Hilbert was feeling tired.

"It looks like Hilbert is tired," said Cilan. "Maybe he needs to go to bed."

"It's only a little after 7 PM," said Bianca. "I mean, it is starting to get dark, but it's still early."

"I think it might be better for Hilbert to get some sleep," said Cilan. "After all, it might help his amnesia."

"Okay," said Bianca. "I'll wash the dishes. You go take Hilbert upstairs."

"Agreed," said Cilan.

Cilan led Hilbert upstairs to his room. Hilbert walked over to his bed, while Cilan lifted the blanket. Cilan also gave Hilbert one of his toys. This toy was a pink octopus with a black fedora. Hilbert had named this toy octopus Andre.

"Why don't you sit down and relax," said Cilan. "I'll go get a book to read."

Hilbert sat down on the bed, and Cilan tucked him in. Cilan looked in Hilbert's bookcase for a small book that he could read to him. He pulled out a blue book. It had a picture of a Finneon with a green bow on its head. He then walked over to Hilbert and sat at his bedside.

"This book is called _Fishie the Finneon_," said Cilan. "I'll read it to you."

"That's a pretty book," said Hilbert.

Hilbert took the book and was looking at it upside down. He giggled while "reading" it.

"I think it would be better if I read to you," said Cilan.

Hilbert gave the book back to Cilan. Cilan read the book to Hilbert, who enjoyed the story. After Cilan was done, Hilbert had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight, Hilbert," said Cilan. Cilan turned off the lights, left the room, and closed the door behind him.

About an hour and a half later, Hilbert's parents got home. Cilan and Bianca, who were waiting for them, told them everything that happened. Hilbert's parents took it well and thanked Cilan and Bianca for helping Hilbert. Afterwards, Cilan and Bianca went back to their homes.


	4. Outside with Amnesia

_**A/N:** I thought up a name for Hilbert's mother for this fanfic. It is not canon._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: OUTSIDE WITH AMNESIA<strong>

Eventually, morning came. By now, the rain had stopped pouring, though the clouds were still outside.

We see Hilbert again, still asleep in his bed. He still has Andre the octopus besides him. He is smiling. Is Hilbert feeling better? Or does he still have amnesia? We will see when he wakes up.

After a few minutes, Hilbert was beginning to stir. He moved around slightly, which knocked Andre over the side of the bed. Next, his eyes opened wide. After this, Hilbert sat up in his bed. He looked around. First he looked at the window, and then he looked at the wall opposite the window. Then, he sighed. Hilbert seemed to be feeling better after that night with amnesia.

"Such a good sleep," said Hilbert. "That nice girl and nice young man were very helpful." He giggled. "Where did they go?"

Oh, well. Guess it will still be some time before Hilbert snaps out of his amnesia.

Hilbert continued to look at the window, smiling as he gazed outside. Then he heard a knock on the door. This was startling to Hilbert, so he tremored in fear like he did the day before when he saw the Purrloin.

The doorknob started to move. It opened up about a second later. It turned out to be Hilbert's mother, Flora Klump. Flora was a petite woman, with brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue sweater and purple sweatpants. But Hilbert didn't recognize her. He was still a little scared.

"Don't worry, Hilbert," said Flora. "It's just Mom."

"Mom?" asked Hilbert, calming down.

"That's right," said Flora. "Your father and I heard about the accident at the park. Your friends Bianca and Cilan took you home. They took care of you and gave you dinner. Cilan even tucked you in. We came home after 8:30 PM, but you were already asleep. I'm really glad that your friends helped you out and made you feel safe."

"That was nice," said Hilbert.

"I'm going to let you sleep more since you have amnesia," said Flora. "I'll bring you a blueberry muffin and some milk. You can rest as much as you want."

For the next few hours, Hilbert took it easy. Flora let him stay in bed while she gave him breakfast, and after that Hilbert rested some more. But at 11 AM, Flora heard a knock on the front door. It turned out to be Bianca. Bianca wanted to take Hilbert out so he could have some fresh air. Flora was reluctant to let Hilbert out, but Bianca promised to watch over Hilbert. After they agreed, Flora dressed Hilbert and made sure he was ready to go. (Though in the process she did have to help him take a shower.)

Cut to Hilbert and Bianca in Nacrene City. They had gone all the way to Nacrene City by bus. This is where they would spend the day. Here they would meet with Cilan and his brothers again. This time, Chili was going to be there as well.

Hilbert and Bianca were sitting on a bench in front of the Cafe Warehouse. Hilbert was dressed in a green button-down T-shirt and black sweatpants. Bianca was wearing a turquoise blouse and a pale yellow skirt.

At last, the clouds had completely disappeared, and the sun was shining once again.

"Looks like the sun has come out," said Bianca, looking at the sky.

Bianca then looked at her watch. "Where is Cilan?" she said.

Hilbert was gazing at the sky. He looked dazed and confused. Then, he heard someone walking. He grabbed Bianca's arm.

"What's going on, Hilbert?" asked Bianca.

"People are coming, Beebe!" said Hilbert.

"Who?" asked Bianca.

Hilbert pointed to three young men walking over. It was Cilan, Chili, and Cress.

"Oh," said Bianca, "it's the Striaton Gym Leaders. They made it!" Hilbert let go of Bianca's arm.

Cilan, Chili, and Cress approached Hilbert and Bianca. The brothers were all dressed in plaid work shirts and khaki pants. Cilan's shirt was dark red, Chili's was grey, and Cress's was purple.

"Hey, guys!" said Bianca. "How are you doing?"

"Good," said Cilan. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Bianca. "But Hilbert still has amnesia."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Cilan.

"That's why I brought him a box of Turkish delight," said Cress. Cress held out a small box containing Turkish delight, which Hilbert took. He then looked at Cilan and Chili. "Our grandparents had so many extra boxes that they didn't mind us giving them out."

Hilbert took the box and opened it. He started eating the little candies inside of it.

"I wish he would thank us," said Chili.

"Sorry," said Bianca, "but Hilbert can't remember anything. He's lost his manners. Last night, he tried putting a remote in his mouth. He nearly ate it. And then he tried eating with nothing but his mouth. He should be glad that he has us to protect him."

"I agree," said Cress. "I forgot to tell Cilan and Chili, but Lenora was wondering if Hilbert would be able to see her. She has new books, a map of the entire Sinnoh Underground, and some other stuff."

"That sounds exciting!" said Bianca. "We'll take Hilbert to see her now."

"You might want to be careful," said Chili. "Hilbert might try to play with the books or even destroy a few of them."

"Maybe holding on to him will work," said Cress. "We might need to restrain him if he gets out of control."

Bianca smiled. "Yeah," she said. She turned to Hilbert. "How about it? We'll go to see Lenora?"

By now, Hilbert was finished with his candy. He looked up at Bianca.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Then it's agreed," said Cilan. "We'll go see Lenora in the Nacrene Museum."

Bianca and Hilbert got up from their seats. Bianca decided to hold on to Hilbert so he wouldn't stray too far from the group. Everyone made their way to the Nacrene Museum.


	5. It's Not Always Temporary

_**A/N:** I hope no one finds Lenora's "oh lawd" offensive. It's just for laughs. __And I know there's references to real people in this chapter, but that's also for laughs!_

_Sydney is another OC of mine. This is my first time using her._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: IT"S NOT ALWAYS TEMPORARY<strong>

Hilbert, Bianca, Cilan, Chili, and Cress entered the Nacrene Museum. It was not too crowded. There were all sorts of items inside - the star of which was a large skeleton of a Dragonite.

The group walked towards a large mask, where they saw Lenora's husband Hawes. Hawes was looking at the mask. When the group approached him, he turned around.

"Hello, guys!" said Hawes. "What brings you here?"

"We were going to see Lenora," said Cress.

"Where is she?" asked Cilan.

"Lenora is in the back," said Hawes. "She's reading one of the new books that she obtained. Don't worry - she won't mind if you come in to visit her."

"Okay," said Bianca.

Hawes noticed that Bianca was holding Hilbert's wrist tightly. He thought this was a bit strange.

"Excuse me, Bianca," said Hawes, "but why are you holding Hilbert like that? Doesn't it look a little mean?"

"I don't have a choice," said Bianca. "Yesterday, he came down with amnesia and he still hasn't recovered."

"Amnesia?" said Hawes.

"Yes," said Cilan. "I didn't think it would happen so easily, either. Now he doesn't remember anything - he's acting like a little kid."

"I see," said Hawes. "I'll lead you to the back. Just make sure Hilbert doesn't touch anything!"

Hawes led everyone to the Gym. While walking, Hilbert looked at all the artifacts.

"Ooh!" he said. "What are these?"

"Don't touch anything," said Bianca.

"You don't want to damage the priceless artifacts," said Chili.

The group reached Lenora's study. They saw Lenora reading one of her books. She did not notice the group right way.

"Lenora!" said Hawes. "There's some people here to see you!"

Lenora looked up from her book. She got up from her chair and greeted everyone.

"It's so nice to see all of you!" said Lenora. "I was in the middle of a book, but you're welcome to stay."

"It's nice to see you to," said Bianca. "It's been a while."

"I always enjoy seeing you," said Cress, "but there's something we need to tell you."

"What is it, Cress?" asked Lenora.

Hilbert looked at Lenora and smiled.

"Hey, y'all!" he said. "What is this place? And who are you?"

"Something happened to Hilbert," said Cilan. "He has amnesia now because of a fall yesterday."

Lenora almost dropped her book.

"Oh Lawd!" she said. "I think I have a book that contains remedies. I'll show you."

Lenora put down her book and got up from her chair. She told Hawes that she was going to show Bianca and her friends a book. Hawes told his wife that he was going to clean up.

When Lenora was in the main library, she looked through her books. She couldn't find it.

"I guess I got rid of it when I was doing so with a few books," said Lenora. "Especially that one by Oprah. But it's a fairly popular book. You can find it on Amazon."

"Who's Amazon?" asked Hilbert.

Lenora rolled her eyes.

"I'll have a look at it," said Cilan.

"It might help," said Bianca.

"You know," said Lenora, "amnesia _is_ temporary. It might wear off."

"It's not always temporary, Lenora!" called out a voice.

Lenora looked back. It was Elite Four member Grimsley, who was in the back reading a book. He was dressed in a red T-shirt, a pair of black sweatpants, and shoes with no socks.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," said Lenora, "Grimsley came to look at some books. He's always welcome here - the family is one of our main patrons. His grandfather donates a lot of books to this place."

"Right you are," said Grimsley. "I see that Hilbert has amnesia."

"Yes," said Cress, "and we're hoping it wears off."

"I think it will," said Grimsley. "But be warned - I've heard of permanent amnesia."

Cilan and Bianca gasped.

"Don't worry, guys," said Grimsley. "It's very rare."

Chili looked at his watch.

"Cress," said Chili, "we have to get back to the restaurant. The lunch rush is coming up soon!"

"Okay," said Cress. He turned to everyone else. "Chili and I have to work at the restaurant. We'll see you later!"

Chili and Cress left.

Bianca looked at Hilbert. He was looking at a plant. He started to take a few leaves off of it and was about to eat them.

"No, Hilbert!" said Bianca. She grabbed the leaves before Hilbert could eat them. "That plant's not edible. It's probably poisonous too."

"If you want," said Lenora, "I'll buy you another copy of that book." She walked over to her computer. "I'll order one with the other books that I'm boying.."

"How long does it take to ship?" asked Cilan.

"Within 24 hours," said Lenora.

"Thank you so much!" said Bianca. "I think we'll take Hilbert outside."

Cilan and Bianca said goodbye to Lenora and left.

The three of them left Nacrene City and started to walk towards Route 3. Route 3 was a route with a large pond and plenty of woods. In the north was the Wellspring Cave. This route was also famous for the Pokemon Day Care located near Striaton City.

Bianca started to feel a little sweat from her forehead.

"Hmm..." she said. "It got hotter today."

"Maybe it would be nice to check out the scenery," said Cilan. He turned to Hilbert. "How 'bout it?"

Hilbert smiled and nodded his head.

"That would be fun, sir," he said. "Maybe we'll see some fish flying above!"

Cilan, Bianca, and Hilbert went a little further, towards the pond, and looked around.

"Now isn't this nice?" Bianca told Hilbert. "And look - there's a group of Ducklett swimming in the pond."

"Quack!" said Hilbert.

Cilan was looking around. He saw an umbrella located nearby.

"Hmm..." said Cilan. "Whose is it?" He walked further and discovered that the umbrella belonged to Sydney, who was a granddaughter of the old couple who ran the daycare. She was a seventeen-year-old girl with green hair and blue eyes. Right now she was wearing a blue swimsuit cover-up.

Sydney was on her knees, holding a paper cup in her left hand. She was hovering over Frank, who was sitting in a beach chair. He was wearing nothing but a dark blue speedo and a pair of sunglasses. There was also another beach chair, a pitcher of juice, a picnic basket, and a picnic blanket under all of this.

"More passion fruit juice, sir?" asked Sydney.

"You don't have to call me sir," said Frank, blushing, "I'm only fifteen. But I'd love another cup."

Sydney took poured Frank another cup of passion fruit juice. He drank it.

Cilan approached the two.

"Hi, Cilan!" said Sydney.

"What are you doing?" he asked Sydney.

"Playing vacation," said Sydney. "I did it at the daycare with the kids yesterday. I figured I'd do it with Frank today."

"I see," said Cilan. "I'll take some pictures - my phone has a camera."

Bianca noticed the two as well and brought Hilbert over.

"Hello," said Hilbert. "I see you're playing superheroes. Too bad we didn't see any fish flying around!"

"Huh?" said Sydney. "Why is Hilbert talking nonsense?"

"He's got amnesia," said Frank. "He got it at the park yesterday. I feel sad that he still has it."

Sydney saw that Bianca was holding Hilbert by the wrist.

"At least you're holding tight," said Sydney.

"I sure am," said Bianca. She looked at Frank. "Hey, Frank! Right now you look like that one guy from that movie!"

"What movie?" asked Frank.

"The one with the old guy going to high school," said Bianca. "Not the old guy, though - the blond guy."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" asked Frank.

"Well yeah," said Bianca. "He was handsome. Except his swimsuit was a different color." Bianca unknowingly let go of Hilbert while saying this.

"Sydney and I might go for a swim later," said Frank.

"Looks like Hilbert's trying to go for a swim now," said Sydney.

"Huh?" said Cilan.

Hilbert was walking towards the pond and was about to step in.

"No, Hilbert!" yelled Cilan. He ran up to Hilbert and stopped him from going in the pond.

"What's wrong, Cecil?" asked Hilbert.

"You're wearing clothes," said Cilan. "You'll get all wet. Plus I don't think you should swim while you have amnesia."

"But the water is so shiny," said Hilbert.

"It's not safe for you right now," said Bianca, grabbing Hilbert.

"Want to take a picture now?" asked Frank.

"Sure," said Cilan.

Cilan got out his cellphone, turned it on, and got the camera ready. He took a few pictures of Frank and Sydney.

"These are definitely good for Facebook," said Cilan, looking at the pictures. He showed them to everyone else.

"I like them," said Frank.

"Me too," said Sydney.

"We better get going," said Bianca.

"Okay," said Sydney. "See you later! Hope you feel better, Hilbert!"

Cilan, Bianca, and Hilbert left.

"What should we do next?" Bianca asked Cilan.

"We'll think of something," said Cilan.


	6. Battle at the Restaurant

_**A/N:** Irene is yet another OC._

_The Pokemon that Cilan, Chili, and Cress use are based on their teams in the recently released Pokemon Black 2 and White 2._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: BATTLE AT THE RESTAURANT<strong>

Cilan, Bianca, and Hilbert were taking a walk through Route 3. The former two didn't know what to do next.

Then, Cilan decided to take a look at what was going on at the Gym in Striaton City.

"They installed that stage where Chili, Cress, and I could have Pokemon battles with other people," Cilan told Bianca. "We do double battles at it. It's been there for a month, but I haven't showed it to you yet. Hilbert saw it last week, but I don't think he remembers right now."

"I'd love to see it," said Bianca. "Are you battling today?"

"Yes," said Cilan. "Chili and I are battling two opponents."

"I wonder who you two are going to battle," said Bianca.

"You know Frank's sister, Irene?" asked Cilan. "She is going to be battling with Cress."

"Too bad Frank won't be there to see her," said Bianca.

"Her brother saw her there four days ago," said Cilan. "I think he wanted to spend time relaxing today. Plus he's not one for battling, and the battles there are hardcore."

The group entered Striaton City. There, they saw plenty of traffic going on.

"Ooh!" said Hilbert. "What are those big things?"

"Those are cars," said Bianca. "Don't go running..."

But Hilbert stepped into the street. A car was coming.

"Hilbert!" yelled Cilan. He quickly grabbed Hilbert out of the street. "You can't walk in the street. Otherwise you'll get run over by a car."

"Wait until the light's red," said Bianca. "Then we can walk."

The group waited a minute. When the light turned red, the cars stopped. The group crossed the street and continued walking to the Striaton Gym.

Cilan, Bianca, and Hilbert entered the Striaton Gym. Bianca noticed that it looked different. There was more room devoted to eating than previously - tables had been added.

"What happened to the Gym?" asked Bianca.

"Business has been kind of slow," said Cilan, "so we are devoting more time to serving people good food! The battle isn't for a while, so you two can make yourselves at home."

"What do you want to do, Hilbert?" asked Bianca.

Hilbert pointed to a part of the restaurant where people were watching something on TV.

"I want to watch TV!" said Hilbert.

"Okay," said Bianca.

"I have to get back to cooking," said Cilan. "What do you want for dinner?"

Bianca looked on the specials board. She saw a dish called paella - a Spanish dish with rice, chicken, and seafood.

"Do you have any paella in stock?" asked Bianca.

"Sure do," said Cilan.

"We'll take two orders," said Bianca. "One for me, and one for Hilbert."

"Of course!" said Cilan. "Cress really likes our paella - he requested it for dinner too."

Hilbert went towards the TV and sat down on a chair. Bianca sat next to them. The movie that was playing was the notoriously bad _Catwoman_. Bianca found it a little boring, but Hilbert couldn't stop laughing.

In about 40 minutes, Cilan called them.

"Dinner's going to be here momentarily," he said. "I've got some mozzarella sticks ready just in case you're hungry."

Cilan led Bianca and Hilbert to a table and seated them. They saw mozzarella sticks and two glasses of soda.

"What are mozzarella sticks, Belinda?" Hilbert asked Bianca.

"It's Bianca," said Bianca, "and they are breaded sticks of cheese. Try one - you'll like it."

Bianca fed Hilbert a mozzarella stick. Then she ate one herself. The two had eaten all of the mozzarella sticks by the time Cilan served them their dinner.

"Doesn't this look good?" Bianca told Hilbert.

"Yummy!" said Hilbert. "Looks good!"

Bianca ate her dinner, and fed Hilbert his dinner at the same time. When their dinners were finished, Cilan went to collect the plates. He gave them to one of the other waiters.

"How was the meal?" asked Cilan.

"Very good!" said Bianca. "Did you like it, Hilbert?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Hilbert.

"Well," said Cilan, "it should be time for the battle soon. Irene has just arrived."

Cilan, Bianca, and Hilbert looked to the entrance. They saw Irene, the same one who Cilan mentioned was Frank's sister. Irene was a young woman of nineteen. She was of average height, and had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants.

"Hello, Irene!" said Cilan. "Ready for the battle?"

"I sure am," said Irene. "I see that Chili and Cress are ready."

Cilan and Irene got up on the stage. Chili and Cress greeted them.

"This is going to be a 2-on-2 battle," said Cress.

"We're each going to use three Pokemon," said Chili.

"What do you have, Irene?" asked Cress.

"I have Pelipper, Galvantula, and Mienshao," said Irene.

"Okay," said Cilan. "Let's get ready and start the battle!"

Cilan stood next to Chili, while Irene stood next to Cress.

Now the battle had begun. Cilan and Chili sent out Maractus and Heatmor, respectively. Cress and Irene sent out Basculin and Pelipper. Cress's Basculine was of the red-striped variety.

"Pelipper," said Irene, "use Fly!" Pelipper flew up in the air.

"Heatmor," said Chili, "use Sucker Punch!" Heatmor attacked Basculin.

"Basculin, use Surf!" said Cress. Basculin made a big wave and attacked Heatmor and Maractus. Heatmor managed to faint.

"Maractus, use Sunny Day!" said Cilan. Maractus blinded the room with sunlight.

The next several turns were done with much attacking. Pelipper's Fly managed to faint Maractus. Cilan sent out Ferrothorn, while Chili sent out Darmanitan. Cress's Basculin fainted Darmanitan with another Surf. But Ferrothorn was able to make Pelipper faint with a Thunderbolt.

Irene proceeded to send out Galvantula, while Chili sent out Simisear. Basculin used Double-Edge, which damaged Simisear but did not faint it. Simisear attacked Galvantula with Flamethrower, making it faint. Ferrothorn used Solarbeam on Basculin, making it faint.

Now Irene was down to one Pokemon. She sent out Mienshao, while Cress sent out Simipour. Mienshao managed to defeat Ferrothorn with a Hi JUmp Kick, while Simipour defeated Simisear with Scald, which was in the form of a critical hit. Chili was defeated, while Cilan sent out Simisage.

Mienshao used Aura Sphere on Simisage, while Simipour finished it off with Ice Beam.

"Looks like we win," Irene told Cress.

"Sorry..." Cress told Cilan and Chili.

Bianca congratulated Cress and Irene. Hilbert had other plans. He saw a woman with a rhinestone purse. She was talking with her boyfriend, who appeared to be a businessman. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a black business suit.

"Oh, look!" said Hilbert. "Isn't that shiny?"

Hilbert got up and started to walk towards the woman.

"No, Hilbert, no!" yelled Bianca.

Hilbert looked at the woman. She had bobbed pink hair and was wearing a purple top and a short black skirt.

When Hilbert reached her, he tried to grab her purse. The woman moved it away. Hilbert then noticed the pen in the man's pocket. He reached over to it.

Bianca was talking with Cilan, Chili, Cress, and Irene, but then heard a scream. It was the sharp-dressed man.

"OH NO!" he yelled. "It's RUINED!"

"It'll be okay, William," said the woman.

"It isn't going to be okay!" said William. "Leslie, this is an expensive Louis Vuitton jacket! It costs a ton of money!"

Bianca and Cilan ran up to William and Leslie.

"What's going on?" asked Bianca.

"That boy over there squeezed my pen and got ink all over my jacket!" snapped William.

"He has amnesia," said Bianca. "He can't help it."

"Well, he better learn how," said William.

"I think we better leave," said Leslie. "We can have dinner here another time."

"Next time, _I_ pick the restaurant we eat at," said William.

"Don't worry," Cilan told the couple. "We'll keep him away from here until he gets better." Cilan looked at the stain on William's jacket. "In the meantime, can I get you something to get rid of the wet ink?"

"Sure thing, Cilan," said William.

Bianca looked at Hilbert. Her arms were crossed.

"Uh-oh," said Hilbert.

"We're taking you home," said Bianca.

Hilbert sighed.


	7. Stress

_**A/N:** Von Kaiser is a character from the game Punch-Out, which is also made by Nintendo._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: STRESS<strong>

Cilan and Bianca were walking home with Hilbert. The two of them were pretty annoyed with Hilbert. Bianca was grabbing Hilbert's wrist so he wouldn't run off and cause trouble.

"I can't believe you would do that, Hilbert!" said Bianca.

"It's not right to touch people," said Cilan. "You don't want to be touched like that."

"No," said Hilbert.

"Not to mention that man was William J. Gaffney," said Cilan. "He's a businessman in Castelia City. And he's really well-respected and has a lot of publicity. It's especially bad considering you decided to mess with him and his girlfriend."

"Don't you dare do it again!" said Bianca.

Hilbert began to whimper.

"You mean you don't love me anymore?" whined Hilbert.

Bianca frowned a little herself.

"No, Hilbert," she said. "You'll always be my friend. But there's limits to some things. Like for example, you can't just play with expensive items that can break. I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I broke something of yours."

"Right now," said Cilan, "we're going to take you home. We'll just explain to your parents what happened."

"Is Mommy going to be mad?" asked Hilbert.

"I don't think she will be that angry," said Bianca, "though she will be concerned."

Hilbert was upset, even though he couldn't quite understand what he did was wrong. His amnesia prevented him from thinking deeply about it.

Later, Cilan, Bianca, and Hilbert arrived at Hilbert's house. They saw Hilbert's father Conrad in the front. Conrad was a man of average height, with longish brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and khaki shorts.

The group looked at Conrad, who was clipping the hedges.

"Hello, son!" said Conrad.

"Hi, Daddy," said Hilbert. "What are you doing with that scissors?"

"I'm pruning," said Conrad.

Hilbert tried to reach out, but Bianca held him back.

"Those are dangerous," said Bianca. "You don't want to get hurt."

"They can cut your finger off," said Conrad.

"Try getting Hilbert to listen," said Cilan. "Hilbert embarrassed us at the restaurant. He went up to a couple and tried touching everything of theirs. He even got into the guy's pocket and grabbed his pen, squirting ink all over him. I felt bad for him."

"Oh dear," said Conrad. "Looks like Hilbert here will need to think about it."

"He can't really think," said Bianca. "The crap he pulled at the restaurant proves it."

"I think Hilbert will need to rest a bit," said Conrad. "Do you know what time it is?"

Cilan looked at his watch. "It's 7:15," he said.

"Okay," said Conrad. "We'll put Hilbert to bed at 8:00." Conrad turned to Hilbert. "In the meantime, I'll tell your mother that you're home. I'm done clipping the hedges anyway."

Conrad put away the hedge clippers. He then led Hilbert, Cilan, and Bianca inside. Conrad called out to his wife to tell her that Hilbert was home.

"Flora!" he called out. "Hilbert's home!"

"How was he?" asked Flora, who came out of the living room.

"It was good at first," said Bianca. "We went to see Lenora, we saw Frank and Sydney on Route 3, and we had dinner at the Striaton Gym. However, after dinner Hilbert took some man's pen and squirted it on him."

"That's not good," said Flora. "I hope it wasn't too hard on Hilbert."

"But don't worry about a thing," said Bianca. "We're going to make Hilbert go to bed at 8 PM."

"Sounds good to me," said Flora. "Are you going to stay for dessert?"

"We'd love to," said Cilan.

"Okay," said Flora.

After everyone had had dessert, Cilan and Bianca let Hilbert watch a little TV. When it was 8 PM, Cilan and Bianca notified Hilbert.

"Hilbert!" said Bianca. "It's time for bed!"

"Remember," said Cilan, "you're going to bed early today."

"Fine," said Hilbert. "There's nothing good on that big screen thing anyway."

Cilan and Bianca took Hilbert upstairs. When they entered Hilbert's room, Cilan and Bianca closed the door behind them. Cilan took off Hilbert's shirt, pants, and socks, leaving him in a pair of blue boxers. Bianca got out a white muscle shirt and put it on Hilbert. Cilan got the bed ready for Hilbert to sleep in.

"You're bed's ready," said Cilan.

"Oh, goody!" said Hilbert. He ran over to his bed and got in.

"How are you doing?" asked Bianca.

"I'm doing okay, Bonita," said Hilbert. "May I please have a toy?"

"Sure thing," said Bianca, rolling her eyes yet again.

Bianca walked over to Hilbert's dresser and looked at his toys. She saw a funny-looking chibi doll. It wore brown pants with suspenders, black boots, and boxing gloves. It had brown hair parted in the middle.

"Lol," said Bianca. "It's Von Kaiser, the crazy German guy! Cress has a doll from the same game."

Bianca picked up Von Kaiser and brought him over to Hilbert.

"Thanks, ma'am," said Hilbert. He hugged Von Kaiser.

"Anything else?" asked Cilan.

Hilbert shook his head.

"I guess that means no," said Cilan.

"Okay," said Bianca. "We'll go get your parents. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," said Hilbert.

Cilan and Bianca left Hilbert's room. They went to get Conrad and Flora, who were downstairs.

When Hilbert's parents entered their son's room, they walked over to him.

"Hello," said Hilbert.

"Hello," said Flora. "Listen, dear: this is a lot of stress on all of us. It's very hard to deal with that amnesia."

"But we're pulling through," said Conrad.

"Just remember that you have us to support you," said Flora.

"And if this doesn't get better," said Conrad, "we'll call up the doctor and he'll have a look at you. For now, just try to get some sleep. And remember that we love you."

"Goodnight," said Flora.

"Goodnight," said Hilbert.

Hilbert's parents left the room. Soon after, Hilbert himself fell asleep.

Conrad and Flora went downstairs to talk to Cilan and Bianca.

"This _is_ a very tough situation," said Flora. "I don't know how much longer Hilbert will have amnesia."

"It could wear off anytime," said Cilan. "Maybe it will even happen tomorrow."

"You never know," said Bianca. "But in the meantime, try not to get too stressed out."

"We won't, Bianca," said Conrad. "I'm just glad that Hilbert has friends like you and Cilan."

"I'm glad to be his friend, too," said Bianca. "We'll get through - you can count on that!"


	8. The Cure

_**A/N:** I've made it to the eighth chapter. There will be only one more chapter after this. The last chapter will resolve the problem that is going on._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: THE CURE<strong>

At about 1 in the morning, Conrad woke up suddenly. He had heard something that was going on in another room.

"Sounds like it's coming from Hilbert's room," he said.

Conrad got up from bed. He looked at Flora, seeing that she was still asleep. Conrad thought that it would be best to remain quiet as he left the room. He walked over to Hilbert's room and opened the door carefully. Conrad was surprised when he saw Hilbert wide awake.

"Hilbert!" said Conrad.

"What are you doing up when it's so bright out?" asked Hilbert.

"I was unable to sleep," said Conrad, "so I figured that I would check on you. Why are you awake?"

"It's too loud outside," said Hilbert. "Those dogs barking are annoying." There was a sound outside - several Stoutland were barking and howling at the moon.

"I'll close your window," said Conrad.

Conrad closed Hilbert's window.

"Now go back to bed, dear," said Conrad. He put Hilbert in bed and tucked him in. He saw that the Von Kaiser doll was on the floor, so he put it by Hilbert's side. Once Hilbert was cozy, Conrad left the room and closed the door behind him.

That morning, we see Hilbert sleeping in his bed. He is stirring again. We'll see him wake up...

Hilbert woke up to the bright sunlight. He looked out from his covers and smiled.

"Today's going to be the bestest day yet!" he said.

Hilbert got up from his bed and walked around. He then opened the door and left his room. Next, he walked downstairs and went to the kitchen to see what his parents were doing.

"Good morning, Mommy and Daddy," said Hilbert.

"Good morning, dear," said Flora.

"Want some breakfast?" asked Conrad. "I picked up a bag of bagels. There's a cinnamon raisin one for you. I know that's your favorite."

Hilbert nodded.

"I'll make it for you," said Conrad.

Conrad prepared the bagel for Hilbert to eat. When the bagel was ready, he gave it to Hilbert, who ate it.

Later, Flora helped Hilbert wash. After Hilbert was clean, Flora gave him clothes to wear - his trademark blue jacket and black pants. Hilbert was able to put on the clothes himself. Flora let Hilbert lie down on the couch and watch TV.

Around lunchtime, Flora heard the phone ring. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Klump," said the person on the other line. It was Bianca.

"Hi, Bianca," said Flora. "How are you?"

"Good," said Bianca. "Cilan got the book that Lenora had ordered for us. It has remedies that can help Hilbert's amnesia. I would like you to bring him over right away."

"Excellent!" said Flora. "I'll walk over there."

"Actually," said Bianca, "we're at Cilan's house. Frank is also there, since he wanted to check on Hilbert. You remember him, right?"

"I do," said Flora. "I'll get Hilbert in the car. We'll take a ride over in a few minutes. Just let Hilbert finish his lunch first."

"Okay," said Bianca. "But we might need to feed him something."

"He's only having a sandwich," said Flora. "He'll have room."

"Very well, then," said Bianca. "Once he's done, bring him over."

"Okay, Bianca," said Flora. "Thank you so much! I'll see you soon! Bye!" Flora hung up.

Flora told Conrad about the phone call, and then the two told Hilbert, who had finished his lunch. Flora quickly cleaned up, and then Conrad led the family to the car. Everyone got in. Conrad drove away afterwards.

Later, the group arrived at Cilan's house. Flora knocked on the door. Cilan opened it.

"Hello, guys," said Cilan. "I see Hilbert is here. You can come in. We have everything ready for you."

"What surprise is it, Simon?" asked Hilbert.

"You'll see," said Cilan. "Bring Hilbert into the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Klump."

Conrad and Flora led Hilbert into the kitchen. They saw that Bianca was there, as well as Frank. Bianca had some teacups out. Frank was watching the tea that was being prepared.

"Sit down, Hilbert," said Cilan.

Hilbert sat down in a chair. He looked around.

"Are we having a tea party or something?" asked Hilbert.

"Something like that," said Bianca.

Frank looked at the tea.

"Check on the tea, Cilan," he said. "I think it might be ready."

"I will," said Cilan.

Cilan looked at the tea. It was just about ready. He took the pitcher and poured some tea into a cup. He gave it to Hilbert.

"This is rosemary tea," said Cilan. "You'll need to drink plenty of it. Not too much, though, since you don't want to have an accident."

"Will it help?" asked Flora.

"The book says that it should," said Bianca.

Hilbert took the tea and drank it slowly. He eventually finished the cup.

"Did you like it?" asked Cilan.

"Yes sir," said Hilbert. "May I have some more of this nice blue tea?"

"Sure," said Cilan.

Cilan poured Hilbert another cup. Hilbert drank it up.

"That's enough tea for you," said Bianca. "Any more will cause you to wet your pants."

"There's another step," said Cilan. "One of you get some walnuts out."

"I will," said Flora. "I know where you keep them."

Flora looked in the pantry and found a small bag of walnuts. They were mashed up. She took some out for Hilbert and gave them to him. Hilbert took from the bag of walnuts and ate the nuts one by one. Eventually, he was finished. Flora took the bag and threw it out.

"Ick," said Hilbert, shaking a little.

"Don't worry," said Frank. "Cilan said that the last step would be better."

"It involves honey," said Bianca. "I'll get a spoonful."

Bianca opened a jar of honey and took out a tablespoon of honey. She gave some to Hilbert.

"Open wide," she said.

Hilbert opened his mouth and ingested the honey. He swallowed it.

"Delicious," he said, yawning. "I'm tired. I need a little nap."

"Okay," said Conrad. He turned to Cilan. "Cilan, do you have anywhere where we can let him rest?"

"There's a daybed that you can use," said Cilan. "I'll show you where."

Cilan led Hilbert to the back room, where there was a daybed. Everyone else followed. Conrad and Flora lay Hilbert on the daybed and let him rest. Hilbert fell asleep once again. After this, Flora and Conrad were wondering if Hilbert would be cured. After all, Cilan and Bianca had given HIlbert quite a bit of stuff to eat.

"Should it cure his amnesia?" asked Flora.

"I think it will," said Bianca. "The book said that these are natural remedies that you can use."

"They should be helpful," said Cilan.

"What do we do now?" asked Frank.

"We just wait for Hilbert to wake up," said Cilan.


	9. Problem Solved

_**A/N: **At last, the final chapter of this story! Here is the happy outcome of everything._

_I really thank you for taking time to wait for the outcome. I hope you enjoyed the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: PROBLEM SOLVED<strong>

An hour passed. Cilan, Bianca, Frank, Flora, and Conrad waited for Hilbert to get up. But would Hilbert be cured? Let's take a look...

Hilbert was stirring during his nap. He was moving around. Eventually, his eyes started to open slowly. Bianca was right by his side, and so was Cilan, so they would be the first ones to see whether or not Hilbert was cured. And now is the time to see.

Hilbert's eyes opened completely. He looked up at Bianca and Cilan and smiled.

"Guys?" said Hilbert.

"Yes, Hilbert?" asked Bianca.

"Where am I?" asked Hilbert.

"You're in my house," said Cilan. "Don't worry - you're safe with us. Do you remember who we are?"

"Yes, I do," said Hilbert. "It's Cilan and Bianca. I remember who you are - you two are my friends."

Frank looked across the room. He saw that Hilbert remembered Cilan and Bianca.

"Cilan! Bianca!" said Frank. "What's going on with Hilbert?"

"He's cured!" said Bianca excitedly. "No more amnesia!"

"Amnesia?" asked Hilbert, looking at Bianca weirdly.

"This might seem a bit strange to you," said Bianca, "but you have had amnesia for the past 3 days. You couldn't remember my name, or anyone else's name, and you didn't take social cues well at all. You did quite a bit of crazy stuff while you had amnesia. Luckily for you, Cilan and I took very good care of you to make sure you were out of trouble."

"It does seem weird that I had amnesia," said Hilbert. "But thank you so much for helping me."

Hilbert and Bianca hugged.

"We'll take you to see your parents," said Cilan.

"Okay," said Hilbert.

Cilan and Bianca helped Hilbert up. The three of them, along with Frank, went to see Flora and Conrad. The couple were in the backyard, sitting under a tree. When Conrad and Flora saw Hilbert, they were excited.

"Is everything OK with Hilbert?" asked Conrad.

"A-OK," said Bianca. "Hilbert is cured of his amnesia."

"I am," said Hilbert. "How are you doing, Mom and Dad?"

Flora and Conrad got up and hugged Hilbert.

"Oh, Hilbert!" said Flora. "We were so worried about you. We were afraid that you wouldn't get better."

"Thanks, Mom," said Hilbert. "I appreciate it."

"We're glad to have you back," said Conrad.

"And I'm glad to remember you all," said Hilbert.

Bianca and Cilan were happy as they looked on.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the gate at the side of the house.

"Who could that be?" asked Frank.

"I think I know who it is," said Cilan. He walked over to the gate and opened it.

The person turned out to be Lenora.

"Lenora!" said Cilan. "We have good news for you! Hilbert is cured!"

Lenora went inside the backyard. She closed the gate behind her.

"Such a pleasant surprise," said Lenora. "That's why I came here - to see if that remedy worked."

"It sure did," said Frank. "Hilbert is all better."

"And Bianca and I helped Hilbert so much," said Cilan.

Hilbert saw Lenora. He waved to her.

"Hi, Lenora," said Hilbert.

"Nice to see you, Hilbert!" said Lenora. "Cilan told us about everything. You are lucky to have friends like Bianca and Cilan."

"I sure am," said Hilbert.

"We can thank you for getting us the book," said Bianca.

"I think you and Cilan are the heroes of this," said Lenora. "Without you, Hilbert wouldn't have gotten the help he needed."

"Definitely," said Hilbert. "Anything is possible with good friends. And I am thankful for that."

Awww. It seems that friendship is indeed a wonderful thing. And it is good that Hilbert had good friends to help him out.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>


End file.
